


Your Hearts and Mine

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between 3x32 and 3x33; figuring things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Hearts and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> We knew we said we were on hiatus, but a little surprise never hurt anybody. This is... pretty porny, but it falls under our "graphic, but not gratuitous" rule. It's an establishing of dynamics and that's awfully important. 
> 
>  
> 
> The second "chapter" of this work is actually a link to a download of the mix that goes along with this story.

There’s a lull in the conversation in the room, and April decides she needs to set off the smoke alarm, because she hasn’t in at least a month, so she heads towards the kitchen. Puck shakes his head and looks at Kurt. “I’m pretty sure she knows exactly what she’s doing.”

“She couldn’t set off the smoke alarm so quickly otherwise,” Kurt agrees. He looks over at one of the facilitators, Lionel, and then back at Puck. “Perhaps we should. I mean, it can’t hurt?”

Puck nods. “It’s all confidential, right? I mean. I doubt it would get back up 75 anyway, but.”

“But David and Casey and Brown all come here occasionally, and in general, better safe than sorry,” Kurt agrees. He moves his arm from around Puck’s shoulders and takes his hand instead, squeezing it before standing and pulling Puck with him. 

“Lionel?” Kurt asks as they walk over. “Can we speak to you for a moment?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. What do you guys need?” Lionel says. “You want to sit down over here?”

Kurt looks around and nods after a moment. “As long as we talk quietly.”

“We just...have a few questions, I guess,” Puck says. 

“Sure, sure,” Lionel says, nodding his head a little. “Whatever you guys need.”

Puck exchanges a look with Kurt. “It’s...we had some questions. About threesomes,” Puck finally settles on. 

“Oh, well, hmm.” Lionel looks a little flustered. “What about, ah. Threesomes, exactly?”

“How they work. _Not_ physically,” Kurt clarifies quickly. “I mean, we have some idea, but there’s...not much out there.”

“Ah. So, ok. Well, which one of you is interested in, ah. Pursuing this?” Lionel asks. “Maybe that’s a good jumping off point?”

Kurt tilts his head back and forth, then looks at Puck. Puck shrugs, because he’s not sure what he means either. “What do you mean, which one of us?” Puck finally says. 

“Which one of you, ah, suggested that this might be something...” Lionel makes some sort of gesture like he’s trying to fill in the rest of the sentence without actually using any words. “Who brought it up first?”

They exchange another glance. “I think that—well.” Kurt tilts his head again. “I suppose technically Puck kissed him first, this time? But that’s not really...”

“Okay, so this isn’t a theoretical thing,” Lionel says. “Okay. Ah, well. So I guess maybe the place to start is to look at what your motivation might have been? Are you two having a rough time in your relationship right now, maybe?”

Puck shakes his head slowly and looks at Kurt, who looks equally confused. “No,” Kurt answers slowly. “The motivation is pretty simple, I think. We’re both on the same page with that, wouldn’t you say, baby?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Puck agrees. 

“It’s just that you really can’t fix problems in your relationship by bringing in somebody else for sex,” Lionel says. “I know it probably sounds like a great idea to spice things up and it seems exciting, but the long-term ramifications are usually pretty negative for a committed relationship.”

“We don’t _have_ problems in our relationship,” Puck answers, frowning. 

“And it’s not just for sex. I mean.” Kurt looks at Puck. “It’s more like we finally added the sex?” 

Puck nods. “Yeah, exactly.”

Lionel just looks confused. “Maybe there’s something one or both of you feel is missing and you’re looking for it outside the relationship? I, ah, I guess it’s understandably hard, when you make a long-term commitment at an early age, and then maybe you start thinking about what you might be missing out on by closing your options?”

“Uh.” Puck narrows his eyes at Lionel. “We weren’t _looking_ for something. It’s—he’s.” He frowns, because mentioning that Finn’s technically Kurt’s stepbrother doesn’t seem like a prudent thing. “He’s someone we’re both exceptionally close to.”

Lionel shakes his head. “I don’t know what to tell you guys. I mean, I know there’s still that stereotype out there that gay guys aren’t all that interested in commitment, but I hope both of you know that it is just a stereotype. There’s no lifestyle that you _have_ to have just because you’re gay. It’s also okay to just be friends with a guy without sleeping with him.”

Puck rolls his eyes, and Kurt does too, because _really_? This is his advice? “Yes, thank you, we _do_ have other friends that are male,” Kurt says coolly. 

“It’s just, stuff like that, it, ah, it really perpetuates a lot of negative stereotypes about the gay community,” Lionel continues, like he’s not even listening to Kurt at all. “It’s really counterproductive to the ideas we’re trying to get out there, that the way we love is just like everybody else, and it’s just as committed and just as valid.”

Which seems to indicate that Lionel thinks the three of them, together, _aren’t_ valid or committed or whatever, and that maybe it means he and Kurt together aren’t committed or valid, like they’re setting the whole gay rights movement back, but. Puck frowns. It seems kind of—he’s not sure what it is, just not quite right. “Well, uh, thanks,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, no problem, guys,” Lionel says, though it seems like maybe it was a problem. 

 

“Finn?” Carole calls through the door as she knocks on it. “You’ve slept long enough. Get up, get dressed, and be down at the kitchen table in ten minutes. Understand?”

Finn blinks at his clock. 11:00. He considers just putting his pillow over his head, curling back up into the smallest space possible, and going back to sleep. The door’s locked and she’s probably not going to kick it down or anything. Well, possibly she won’t kick it down. Actually, she might kick it down. Finn mutters “fuck” to himself and then says “Ok” loud enough for her to hear him through the door.

Ten minutes, she said, so Finn uses the full ten minutes, even though all he puts on is clean underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He somehow manages to brush his teeth without actually looking at himself in the mirror, and he doesn’t bother to even attempt combing or smoothing down his hair, because there’s really no point to it. The house sounds quiet, but then, it’s 11:00 and probably everybody but his mom is gone. 

At about nine minutes, forty-five seconds, Finn walks down to the kitchen. Carole’s sitting at the table across from Finn’s usual spot, and there’s a plate with whole wheat toast and scrambled eggs sitting in front of Finn’s chair. “Sit down,” Carole says firmly. 

Finn sits without answering. There’s no coffee made and he honestly doesn’t dare get up and make any, with the way his mom’s looking at him. There’s also no jelly or butter on the table for the toast, so obviously she’s making some kind of strong point through food, not that he knows what that point is, other than ‘I hope this food makes you more miserable than you already are’.”

“Now. We need to talk about what happened last night. What you were doing to them.”

Finn pokes at his eggs with his fork and doesn’t answer, because what kind of statement is that? What he was doing to them? What’s that even supposed to mean? He keeps looking down at his dry toast and sad-looking eggs. 

“I know that’s been quite awhile since you and Rachel broke up,” Carole begins, and maybe her tone is supposed to be sympathetic, but really, she’s just talking down to him. “And of course, you’re a healthy young man, Finn. But. Boys like you shouldn’t do this.”

He glaces up from his plate, just rolling his eyes up to glare at her without moving the rest of his head, but he doesn’t have anything to say to that. 

“Finn. You need to answer me.”

“What do you want me to say, mom?” Finn says, because he’s honestly curious what exactly she expects he’s going to say in response to any of the shit she’s saying.

“I assume you have reasons and excuses for your actions,” Carole says stiffly. 

“None that are any of your business,” Finn says. 

“Well, whatever your reasons that you think you have,” Carole says, and now she sounds mad again, instead of the weird calmness, “you were wrong to do this, Finn.”

Finn sets his fork down and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and waiting for her explanation of why he’s so wrong. 

“Kurt and Noah have a very healthy, mature relationship, Finn, and I am _very_ disappointed that you would do anything to endanger that.”

“I wasn’t,” Finn says.

“Finn, I was in the living room last night. I know what I saw. You can’t pretend that it didn’t happen.”

“I’m not pretending anything, mom,” Finn says. “I’m not endangering anything either, though.” He squints his eyes at her, like maybe he could make out just exactly what her problem is if he could just get this all into focus, but mostly she just looks even more pissed than she was a minute ago.

“Finn, healthy relationships are between two people, and _only_ those two people. Not two people and their _brother_.” She frowns. “I’ve frankly been trying not to think about that aspect of it.”

She looks at him a lot like how she looked at his Pop-Tarts when she was first pregnant with Pretzel and not telling anybody yet, like maybe if she got too close, she might just get sick. She doesn’t look like somebody who’d understand if he tried to explain, not that Finn even thinks he should have to try to explain, because it really isn’t her business, other than probably he shouldn’t have been trying to undo Puck’s pants in the middle of the living room. That was a bad call on his part.

“I’m sure that Kurt and Noah don’t want to hurt you, Finn, so I suspect they wouldn’t say anything. But you need to control yourself, Finn, and if you can’t, you need to, to, seek appropriate outlets!”

He stares at her for a long time. “God, mom,” he finally says, “you’re acting like I was, I don’t know, like, assaulting them or something. Jesus.”

“I just think that you tend to be...a bit overly attached to them, Finn. And of course they care about you and aren’t going to explain why you need to stop. But you can’t take advantage of them in that manner.”

Finn’s mouth opens and closes a few times, and he almost, but not quite, manages to shape his sputtering noise into a “what?” He just blinks at her a few times, instead, because this is just nuts. Taking advantage of them? Overly attached? Is that what this is?

“You can be a bit clingy and needy at times, Finn. Burt and I are a little bit concerned about what will happen when you finish college, even.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn asks. “What do you mean you’re concerned about what will happen?”

“About whether or not you’ll move back home, honestly.” Carole looks resigned. “I’m sure you’ll adapt to college life, especially with all the supports offered to athletes, but.”

“Why would I move back? I can figure out something to do with my life, I don’t have to move back here,” Finn says, and he’s not exactly sure why they’re talking about _this_ now. “I’m going to college _so_ I can do something with my life. Isn’t that, like, the point or whatever?”

“As I said, Finn, you can be clingy. I would imagine you’d want to find something familiar to hold on to.” She sighs. “I’m sure that’s part of the reason for your poor judgement yesterday.”

“Mom.” Now Finn thinks he’s probably the one looking disgusted. What kind of shit is this? “That’s really mean.”

“I’m not trying to be mean, Finn, but you need to understand that no matter your motivations, your behavior was simply unacceptable. It’s inappropriate and, further, it’s not normal.”

“Well... well maybe I don’t care if you think it’s normal.”

“You should!” Carole says, and now she’s mad again. “You can’t do things like that, Finn, and not expect there to be consequences! It’s not if I _think_ it’s normal or not. I _know_ it is not normal.”

“You don’t know everything!” Finn blurts out at her. “You have no idea what you’re even talking about.”

“Oh, Finn, grow up!” Carole snaps. “I’m sure you think you know what you’re doing, but for once, listen to the adults who have some experience! This isn’t normal, it’s inappropriate, and you shouldn’t be doing it!”

“Why not?” Finn shoots back at her. “What part bothers you so much, mom?”

“You don’t even understand your own feelings, Finn! You’re confused and misinterpreting them! You’re upset because your brother and your best friend are going to be in a totally different place than you in the fall, and you’ve taken that and perverted it!”

“That’s... that’s... I can’t believe you’d even say that!” Finn can feel his eyes stinging a little, but he’s not giving her the satisfaction of making him cry, not over this.

“I think you should go back up to your room, Finn, and really _think_ about what I’ve said. I’m sure you’ll start to understand the truth if you can just admit that you’ve fooled yourself into thinking things that aren’t true.”

Finn stands up hard enough that he pushes the chair out behind him and it knocks back into the wall. His mom flinches as he brushes past her on the way up to his room, where he slams the door behind him. Once he’s in there, he’s not sure exactly what he’s supposed to do. Think about what she’s said? Which part? The part where he’s a pervert or the part where he’s lying to himself, or maybe just the part where he’s going to be a miserable failure who ends up living at home with his parents forever?

Fuck that.

He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Mike: _need a place to crash tonight, that ok?_

_sure no prob bring your gaming hand_

Finn grabs his backpack and stuffs a t-shirt, some underwear, and his toothbrush inside, before he picks his phone up again and sends a text to Kurt: _crashing at Mikes house, no good here._

Four or five minutes pass before his phone dings with the response from Kurt. 

_okay darling. be good._

Finn wipes the back of his hand across his eyes, because the iPhone screen’s a little swimmy, and texts back _im always good u guys_ , then he throws his backpack over his shoulder and walks back downstairs. His mom’s not in the kitchen any more, so he picks his iPad up from the counter, then goes out through the garage, where he grabs one of Burt’s sixers and shoves it into his backpack. He’s in his truck and gone before his mom even notices.

 

Kurt is dissatisfied with a lot of things about this particular Saturday. He’s dissatisfied with the way the previous evening was interrupted; he’s dissatisfied with the attitude of Lionel towards even the idea of a threesome, much less their questions, which they never really got to ask; he’s very dissatisfied with the fact that Carole apparently got so bad that Finn felt the need to leave for the evening. 

It hits them around three that PFLAG movie night is supposed to be at Kurt’s that night, and having Finn not around is already going to be interesting for Carole to explain to Burt, nevermind for Kurt and Puck to explain to everyone in PFLAG. Kurt sends out a text postponing it; if anyone asks, he can imply that Burt and/or Carole were still mad at Finn regarding his suspension.

_PFLAG movie night postponed until Sat 5/19. Still accepting suggestions for relatively drama-free titles_

Kurt squeezes Puck’s hand as they leave the center, headed towards the mall and its food court. “That was singularly unhelpful.”

Puck snorts. “Seriously. I thought maybe a real person would be better than a google search, you know? But it’s like he just parroted the top results on google.”

“I think...it’s like we’re using the wrong terms.”

“Yeah, but I’m starting to get the feeling there isn’t a term that actually applies.” Puck frowns. “I mean, we didn’t say, look, we want to get threeway marriages legalized, can we tack that on to the fight for marriage equality? Though you’d think we had.” He sighs. “For once, I actually agree with Brian Kinney. Mark the calendar.”

Kurt laughs. “I’ll be sure to remind you of it in the future.” He sobers with a sigh. “But, yes, I know what you mean. It seems easier not to think of it that way, but it’s. It’s finite.”

Puck exhales noisily. “Yeah.” 

After they eat, they decide to stay at the mall and walk around, because going home to encounter Carole doesn’t sound particularly enjoyable at the moment. 

“We should call him,” Puck says. “Find out what happened for sure.”

“We’ll text and make sure he can talk, since he’s at Mike’s,” Kurt agrees. 

_Can you talk right now?_

_Yeah gimme 2 min to go outside_

Kurt waits three before he calls, putting the phone on speaker as it rings. 

“Hey,” Finn says, sounding relieved. 

“Hi,” Kurt and Puck say at the same time, and Kurt continues. “How are you?” he asks gently. 

Finn exhales slowly before answering. “Well, I mean, I’m at Mike’s, so.”

“She go psycho again?” Puck asks. 

“She, yeah. She went something, anyway. I don’t even know, guys. I don’t even fucking know.” Finn sounds like he’s on the verge of hysteria, and is making a tremendous effort to contain it. 

Kurt sighs and leans against Puck. “I’m sorry, Finn. I wouldn’t have expected—well. Regardless. You’re away from her for the night and one or both of us should be around tomorrow, or Dad at the least.” He sighs again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“You still outside with no one around?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Mike didn’t ask any questions. You know how he is.”

“Yep,” Puck nods. “Okay. She ambush you or do the fake calm thing?”

“Both. Knocked on my door and told me I’d slept long enough and had to meet her downstairs, then she was all calm until she wasn’t.” Finn makes a little noise that’s almost, but not quite, a laugh. “She gave me dry toast and scrambled eggs with a side of lecture about everything that’s wrong with me.”

“So what do we need to contradict, darling?” Puck says. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know.” The edge of hysteria creeps back into Finn’s voice. “I mean, do you really think I’m gonna fail at life? After college? Do you think I’m gonna end up stuck back in Lima?”

“No.” Kurt can feel his fists clenching. “We’ve had this discussion, remember? _No._ ”

“No way.”

“Am I too...” Finn’s voice cracks a little and he takes a deep breath. “No, she’s right. I am.”

“You’re _what_?” Kurt demands. “Finn.”

“No, it’s fine. That’s... that’s not important,” Finn says. “Just. If I’m... I mean, you’d tell me, right? You wouldn’t just go with it so you don’t hurt my feelings.”

Puck laughs for a moment. “You have _met_ us, right? I’m pretty damn sure we’re not known for sparing people’s feelings.”

“Finn.” Kurt sighs. “Listen to me right now. _We love you_.”

Finn exhales again, loud and shaky. “I love you, too. Both of you.” There’s a short pause and hitch is his breathing. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Only if there’s something wrong with us, too,” Kurt says, a little sadly. “Since I prefer not to think of any of us as having something wrong, though, I’m going to go with no. There’s nothing wrong with us.” Kurt wishes he were as confident of that fact as he sounds, and Puck must sense that, wrapping his arm more tightly around Kurt. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with him, with them; enough people over the years have certainly thought so. 

“What am I supposed to do, Kurt?” Finn asks. “Just, what do I do?”

Kurt squeezes Puck’s hand. “You just...you love us, and let us love you, and we’ll just. Be careful, I guess.”

“Ok,” Finn says, softly. “Ok. Yeah, that’s... that sounds good. That’s good.” He’s quiet for a moment and then says, “I’m staying over here tonight. I think that’s better for everybody, if I’m just not there.”

“We’ll miss you,” Puck says softly. 

“I already miss you,” Finn says. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” Puck says more firmly, “and Kurt’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Yes. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Finn says. “Love you guys.”

“Love you too,” they say together, and Kurt giggles just a little as Puck smirks. “Be good.”

Finn does laugh then. “Well, I’d say I’m always good, but...”

“Mmm, we like you that way,” Kurt says. “Now you’d better hang up before the three of us start something we can’t finish.”

“Tomorrow,” Finn agrees, and ends the call.

“I don’t particularly _feel_ like anything’s wrong with me,” Kurt says with a sigh. 

“No,” Puck agrees as they stand up. “Me either. With any of us.” Puck leans over and kisses Kurt softly, and Kurt smiles against Puck’s lips. 

“Think if we leave here around 8:30, Carole’ll be asleep when we get home?”

“If she’s not, she’ll be close enough,” Puck agrees, grinning. “Ready to get home?”

“Ready to get back in bed, anyway.” Kurt smirks and tugs on Puck’s hand. “But first we have to kill another hour and a half. We can go drool over guitars and then couture. Deal?”

“In other words, we look at things we can’t afford and wish we could win the lottery?” Puck laughs. “Sounds good.”

 

When they get back to Lima, it’s only 9:30, so they go to the cafe downtown, the one that no students usually go to, and order baklava and coffee and watch people walk past on the sidewalk. 

The result is just like Kurt had wanted, and Puck has to grin as they walk through the already-dark house. They stop in the kitchen and Kurt slides a note out from under one of the refrigerator magnets. 

“‘Kurt. Don’t forget that Carole and I are headed to Columbus tomorrow for the baby thing. We’ll be leaving by 7:30 or so and should be back around 6. You’ve probably talked to him, but Finn went to one of the other guys’ houses to play video games. Dad.’”

“Video games, huh? She’s determined to keep everything under wraps.”

“Yes.” Kurt frowns a little as he crumples the note and starts to throw it away, then smooths it out and puts it in his pocket. “I wonder if she even realizes where he is.”

“Probably not.” Puck shrugs. “But at least we do.” He wraps his fingers with Kurt’s again as they climb up the stairs, cutting off the conversation as they reach the landing, and he wants to laugh a little at the twin exhales of relief when the bedroom door is closed and locked behind them. 

“Still can’t figure out why she’s so determined not to tell Dad,” Kurt muses. “You’d think she’d want his help in keeping us away from Finn. Or Finn away from us, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I dunno,” Puck admits, slowly removing his shirt. “I mean, I’ve known Carole since I was seven, and I never saw this coming.”

“No,” Kurt agrees, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. “Neither did I.” He lets his shirt drop to the floor and then steps closer to Puck, running his fingers lightly over Puck. “But now it’s time for bed.”

“Sleepy?” Puck grins, cupping the back of Kurt’s head in his hand. 

“No, not that much,” Kurt says with an answering grin. 

“Oh good.” Puck leans in and brushes their lips together, then deepens the kiss almost immediately, feeling Kurt’s hands running over his neck and back. Puck slides his tongue along Kurt’s and runs his other hand down Kurt’s side and then around to the front of Kurt’s shorts, unfastening them slowly as they continue kissing. 

Kurt’s still grinning when Puck pulls back. “I thought so, yes.” Kurt steps out of his shorts and tugs on Puck’s waistband before quickly unbuttoning and then unzipping Puck’s jeans. He closes the distance between them again, the kiss turning almost frantic as Kurt pushes Puck’s jeans and underwear down, and Puck steps out of them. 

Puck pulls Kurt with him towards the bed before falling backwards, Kurt landing on top of him with a giggle. “Hi there, blue eyes.”

“Hi, baby.”

“Are you bored?”

Kurt giggles again. “No. Are you experiencing stress towards me or our commitment to each other?”

Puck chuckles. “Nope.”

“Then maybe we should get on with this?”

“I like the way the way you think, K.” Puck pulls Kurt down against him, nibbling at Kurt’s ear and thrusting upwards against Kurt. “Want you inside me.”

“Mmm, I know you do,” Kurt says smugly, one hand tracing lightly over Puck’s face. “You want me deep inside you, don’t you, baby?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Puck kisses Kurt again, his hands on Kurt’s ass as they move against each other, and he whimpers went Kurt leans to the side for a moment, breaking the kiss. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt smirks and Puck can hear the thunk of a bottle being set back down before Kurt does just as he promised, his lips returning to Puck’s and his fingers tracing the base of Puck’s cock, then around Puck’s balls before trailing towards Puck’s entrance and circling it teasingly. 

Puck rolls his hips towards Kurt’s finger, making a face even as they’re still kissing, and Kurt pulls away with a tiny laugh before running his tongue along Puck’s lips again. Kurt’s finger finally slips inside Puck, and a second finger does a moment later. Puck rolls his hips again, this time much more content with the situation, and he runs his hands over Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt’s fingers leave and Puck breaks the kiss to whimper. “K.”

“I know, impatient.” Kurt grins and slicks up his cock quickly before pushing into Puck in one motion. 

“Mmm. Why shouldn’t I be? Fuck, you feel so good, K.”

Kurt thrusts forward minutely. “You too, baby.” He stops moving and grins, and Puck wants to groan. “Want me to move again.”

“Yes,” Puck grinds out, pulling at Kurt’s arms until he gets Kurt close enough to kiss again, and Kurt starts to really move, finally, one hand on Puck’s head and the other holding himself up as they thrust together. Puck tightens around Kurt and smirks against Kurt’s lips as he gasps, doing it again with each thrust. 

Kurt’s hand disappears from Puck’s head and then suddenly is back, fingers wrapped around Puck’s cock, and then Kurt’s hand is moving at the same rhythm as his thrusts pushing into Puck.

Puck tangles his fingers in Kurt’s hair, holding himself on the brink until Kurt’s vibrating gets faster and what would be louder, and then they come together, tongues still sliding along each other and muffling their cries. 

Kurt slumps against Puck’s chest and Puck kisses the top of his head, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Mmmm.” Kurt moves his head a little. “Good, baby?”

“Always.” Puck sighs a little. “Sleep now? Even if it’s a little early?”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees. “Sleep now.”

 

Finn wakes up before 7:30. Mike’s still sacked out, so Finn puts on his clean T-shirt, brushes his teeth, and lets himself out of Mike’s house. He drives home, parks his truck on the street, and quietly lets himself in. He thought maybe his mom would throw a fit and skip the Baby Expo thing, but apparently she and Burt are already gone. The house is silent, other than the noise Finn makes when he walks through it. Puck’s probably at work, Kurt’s probably still asleep. 

He drops his backpack off in his room before walking down the hall to Kurt’s. He only hesitates for the briefest moment before he open’s Kurt’s door, turning the knob the 45 degrees to the right that keeps the door from making any noise. Kurt is curled up on his side in his bed, under a pile of blankets. 

Despite what his mom said to him yesterday, Finn doesn’t feel like some kind of creeper for coming in here. She’s wrong. She has to be wrong about him and about this. Finn pulls off his jeans and slides underneath the blankets with Kurt, kissing him on his slightly parted lips as he puts an arm around Kurt’s waist.

Kurt moves closer to Finn without waking up, and Finn runs his hand down Kurt’s back, surprised when his hand doesn’t hit pajamas or underwear when it travels over the sharp edge of Kurt’s hip. Kurt shifts again, his body pressing against Finn’s now, and his breathing starts to change. 

“Finn?” he murmurs a moment later. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Finn says. He kisses Kurt’s cheek, then his ear, then his eyelid, running his hand down Kurt’s leg and back up to his hip. 

Kurt’s eyes open slowly and then he smiles. “Hi, darling.” Kurt reaches out with one hand and runs it down Finn’s cheek. “Those kisses are a nice way to wake up.”

“I missed you.” Finn pulls Kurt closer to him. 

“Missed you too.” Kurt’s fingers play in Finn’s hair. “Kiss me again.”

“Yes,” Finn says, and he tilts Kurt’s face up to his, pressing his mouth against Kurt’s and feeling it open. His tongue touches Kurt’s lower lip, then slides against Kurt’s tongue, as Finn buries his fingers in Kurt’s hair. Kurt’s fingers pull at Finn’s hair, tugging him closer, and Kurt throws his top leg over Finn’s legs. 

Finn manages to get one arm under Kurt, wrapping it around him so he has an armful of Kurt, and he just keeps kissing Kurt and stroking one hand from his hair, down his back, over the curve of his ass and the silky skin on the back of his thigh. Kurt whimpers into Finn’s mouth, his tongue exploring Finn’s and further deepening the kiss. Kurt’s grinding against Finn, and he’s hard, and Finn is hard, and there is no way that this isn’t right. 

Kurt’s mouth suddenly leaves Finn’s, his body still rocking against Finn’s body, and he gasps out “Finn, god, please.”

“Tell me what you need,” Finn says, still running his hands up and down Kurt’s back and legs, kissing him on his neck. “Anything. Anything.”

“You, darling,” Kurt says. “Need you.” He twists onto his back, pulling Finn with him. “ _Kiss me_ ,” he demands, his hips pushing up against Finn.

Finn almost slams his mouth against Kurt’s, his tongue in Kurt’s mouth, one of his hands spreading across the side of Kurt’s face, holding the whole side of Kurt’s jaw and cheek in his hand, his fingertips in Kurt’s hairline. Finn grinds his pelvis against Kurt’s, kissing him harder. 

Kurt wraps his arms around Finn’s neck, his fingers in Finn’s hair and underneath his T-shirt, his mouth opening wider for Finn. Kurt’s leg comes up around Finn, then his other leg does the same, his limbs all wrapped around some part of Finn and his body pressing hard against Finn. Finn thrusts against Kurt, his arms wrapped around Kurt’s body, one hand sliding behind Kurt’s head and lifting his upper body off the bed. 

Kurt starts humming, and his movements get faster and less coordinated before his humming gets louder and his body shudders, and Finn realizes Kurt is coming all over the both of them. That’s all Finn needs, and he crushes his mouth against Kurt’s as he comes, too, with Kurt’s legs still wrapped around him and Kurt still wrapped up in Finn’s arms. 

Kurt’s body slowly unwraps a moment later, and Kurt pulls back, smiling up at Finn. “Mmmmm. Darling.”

“Holy shit!” Finn says, smiling back. “Good morning?”

“It is.” Kurt giggles and runs a hand through Finn’s hair. “That was a very nice way to wake up.”

“It’s still pretty early,” Finn says, rolling off of Kurt and propping his head up on his hand to look at him. “You want to sleep some more?”

Kurt nods, still smiling. “You should get rid of those, though,” he says, gesturing to Finn’s T-shirt and underwear.

“Yeah, I’m a mess,” Finn says. He pulls his T-shirt over his head and uses it to wipe off Kurt’s stomach before tossing it to the floor, then he pulls off his underwear and uses those to clean himself off. 

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt rolls over and settles himself against Finn’s chest. “Nap now, darling.”

Finn curves his body around Kurt’s and rests his chin on the top of Kurt’s head. “Yeah, I didn’t sleep so great last night. Naps are good.”

Kurt wiggles a little, burrowing in. “And then we’ll wake up and you can give me more kisses.”

“Yeah, that’s good, too,” Finn says, closing his eyes and holding Kurt just a little bit closer. 

Finn’s not sure how long they’ve slept, just that it’s been enough time for the light in Kurt’s room to change. He nuzzles the back of Kurt’s head and stretches a little. “Finn?” Kurt whispers. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, and he smiles against Kurt’s hair, because who else would it be?

“Awake now?”

“I think so.”

“Mmm. Good.” Kurt turns towards Finn and rests his face against Finn’s neck, kissing it very lightly. “I have an important question for you.”

“Oh. Oh, ok, yeah,” Finn says. 

“It’s _very_ important,” Kurt stresses, and then he pulls back and smirks up at Finn. “So be sure to think about it long enough.” He pulls Finn towards him, whispering in Finn’s ear. “Do you want more kisses, darling?”

Finn scrunches one eye closed and says, “Hmm. I have to think about that.”

“Okay.” Kurt runs his hand through Finn’s hair, then over his shoulder and down Finn’s arm. “I’ll let you think about it for a moment.” Kurt’s hand returns to Finn’s shoulder, then slides down Finn’s collarbone slowly. 

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Kurt repeats. His touch is light as his hand moves down Finn’s chest, stopping at Finn’s waist. “I suppose I could find other uses for my mouth.”

“Ohhh. Then maybe I don’t want kisses,” Finn says. 

“I’m a nice boy, really. One doesn’t have to rule out the other.”

Finn grins so wide it almost hurts his face. “You’re the nicest boy.”

“Shh, don’t tell anyone else. You’ll ruin my reputation.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that we’ve both got exactly _this_ kind of reputation right now,” Finn says. “I punched a guy, remember?”

Kurt just giggles again. “At least it’s actually true? Well, partially, anyway.” Kurt’s hand drifts a little lower. “Want you, darling.”

Finn closes his eyes. “Please?”

“Believe me. I’d love to.” Kurt sounds smug, and he starts kissing down Finn’s chest. “I can’t wait to taste you again, Finn.”

Finn hears himself make a noise that’s somewhere in between a moan and a whine, and he might be embarrassed about it if Kurt weren’t kissing him around his bellybutton. 

“You’re so hard for me, Finn, so hard and beautiful. You’re going to fill my mouth, aren’t you?”

Finn just makes that noise again and twines both his hands into Kurt’s hair. 

“Mmmhmm. And our Puck’s going to love having your cock in his mouth, too, darling,” Kurt continues. “Hard in his mouth just like you’ve been so nice and hard in his ass.”

Finn says, “Oh god,” and his fingers tighten involuntarily in Kurt’s hair. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Kurt whispers. “I can’t wait to see that.” Then his lips drop to the top of Finn’s cock, brushing against it and running his tongue across the very tip. Finn tries not to pull too hard on Kurt’s hair or move his head at all, and he closes his eyes at the way Kurt’s mouth feels on him. 

Kurt’s lips move down, his tongue wrapping around Finn, and then Kurt’s hand is cupping his balls, not moving, just holding them while his mouth moves up and down on Finn’s cock. Finn lifts his hips slightly, and says, “Oh god, Kurt,” while he sort of kneads his fingers in Kurt’s hair. Kurt moves a little faster and his fingers tighten just a little around Finn’s balls, rolling them in his hand. His tongue flicks across the tip of Finn’s cock again, then down the underside. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Finn says again, and yeah, so maybe he _is_ a little needy, but Kurt doesn’t seem to mind. “That’s so good, that’s _so_ good, fuck fuck fuck, Kurt.” His hands tighter in Kurt’s hair, maybe too tight, but he can’t help it. “God, Kurt, love you, love you.”

Kurt’s mouth is surrounding more of Finn than before, and one finger on the hand around his balls strokes the skin behind his balls. Kurt’s tongue feels like it’s everywhere on Finn’s cock, his head moving up and down rapidly. Finn has a death grip on Kurt’s hair and he says, “Kurt, fuck, I’m gonna,” and that’s as far as he gets before he’s coming in Kurt’s mouth, crying out and throwing his head back against the bed. 

Kurt’s mouth stays on him, sucking and licking until Finn’s clean, then he gently releases Finn’s cock and kisses his way back up Finn’s chest. He kisses Finn’s lips gently, then both corners of Finn’s lips, before kissing Finn more firmly. “Mmmm.”

“I think you killed me,” Finn says, letting his whole body go limp. “You’re amazing.”

Kurt giggles. “Think you can resurrect yourself later?”

“Possibly. No promises.” Finn’s stomach growls, so he makes the kind of unnecessary announcement of, “I’m so starving!”

“We could order pizza,” Kurt suggests. “That way we don’t really have to move yet.”

“God, I love that plan!”

Kurt rolls over just enough to grab his phone and call the pizza place to order two pizzas, then puts the phone back on his bedside table. “Thirty minutes.”

“What time is it now?” Finn asks. “I think my sense of time is totally messed up.”

“Not quite noon,” Kurt answers, kissing along Finn’s collarbone. “Maybe I’ll just eat you.”

“Yeah, well maybe I’ll eat _you_ ,” Finn says. “You ever think of that? Then Puck’ll be mad when he gets here and you’re all eaten up.”

“No, he’d just want to join in the snack,” Kurt giggles. “It probably _would_ take Puck and I together to eat you up, though.”

“That would be terrible. Maybe I should hide before Puck gets back from work,” Finn says, laughing. “I might be in some serious trouble.”

“Ooh, are we playing games now?” Kurt laughs. “Is it hide and seek or a scavenger hunt with clues?”

“Is there any place in this house big enough for me to actually hide there?” Finn asks. “I’ve pretty much sucked at hide and seek since, like, sixth grade.”

“Maybe you’d have better luck at disguises. You’ve already mastered pretending to be a piece of furniture.”

“Yeah, it’s good to know I’ll have career options.”

“I don’t think I know how to make stage makeup look like wood grain, though,” Kurt admits. 

“I’ll just upholster myself or get one of those suits like Sherlock Holmes had in the last movie,” Finn says. “I’ll just blend in.” He takes a deep breath and then exhales through his nose. “But I’m not moving back here.”

“No, of course you aren’t,” Kurt says dismissively. “I don’t know why she would suggest it.”

“Apparently I’m gonna need something familiar to hold on to,” Finn says. “‘Cause of my clingy needy whatever-the-fuckness.”

“Or perhaps _she_ is the one that is holding onto things. You.”

“I keeping trying to figure out what her problem is. I mean, I know that walking in on... _that_ , it probably freaked her out, but she’s just,” Finn cuts himself off. “She was so _mean_. About stuff that didn’t even have anything to do with that.”

“Maybe part of it is just the pregnancy?” Kurt says, even though he doesn’t sound particularly convinced. “Combined with graduation?”

“Maybe.”

Kurt lifts his head and brushes his lips softly across Finn’s, then runs his fingers over Finn’s face and into his hair before bringing their lips together more firmly. “I think,” Kurt says, “you should kiss me until the pizza gets here.”

“I think that’s a really good idea.”

 

Puck grins to himself as he takes off his shoes and then ducks in the kitchen to grab a piece of pizza. He climbs the stairs quietly, even though they probably heard the Nav or the garage door one, and opens the door to Kurt’s room. 

“Hi, baby,” Kurt says, and Puck keeps grinning, because Kurt and Finn are just lying on the bed naked with their iPads, watching videos or something. 

“Hi. I think I’m overdressed.”

“You and these guys both,” Finn says, holding up his iPad to display a video of what looks like another show choir dressed in ornate, multi-layer outfits. 

“I hope you weren’t planning on kissing them, though,” Puck argues, pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor before starting to unfasten his pants. 

“Nah,” Finn says. “Wasn’t planning on it.” He sets the iPad down on the bed and watches Puck undress. 

When Puck’s finally naked, he crawls up the bed between the two of them. “Good morning?”

“It was. I see you found the pizza.” Kurt curls his fingers against Puck’s upper arm, and Finn rubs his face against the top of Puck’s head.

“You smell like coffee,” Finn says. He puts one arm around Puck’s chest and then buries his nose in Puck’s neck and sniffs. “Like a lot of coffee.”

“I tend to do that after work.” Puck stretches his arms out behind both of them, pulling them against his sides. “Missed you two.”

“And we missed you.” Kurt nips at his ear. “We should make up for that.”

Finn runs his tongue up the side of Puck’s neck and says, “Hmm. You do kind of taste a little bit like coffee, too.”

“Yeah?” Puck smirks. “Maybe you should check if more than just my neck tastes like coffee, darling.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks, then he licks the top of Puck’s shoulder. “Like that?”

“You just never know what parts might taste different, is all.”

“Here?” Finn asks, then runs his tongue down Puck’s upper arm to the crook of his elbow.

“I’d hate to discourage any attempts at. Hmm. Cataloging?” Puck grins. 

“How about here?” Finn climbs part way on top of Puck and licks a series of small circles down his chest. “You still taste like coffee.”

“It’s good you’re checking so thoroughly.” Puck stretches again and leans his head against Kurt’s shoulder, then runs his fingers through Finn’s hair. “Very good.”

“So far it’s all coffee,” Finn says. “You think I should keep on checking or just go ahead and assume it’s all gonna be coffee?”

Puck grins. “What happens if you just go ahead and assume?”

Finn starts laughing. “I hadn’t actually thought that through.”

“In that case. Come here.” Puck smirks and tilts his head up a bit. “There’s at least one more place you should check, I think.”

Finn is still smiling when he presses his mouth against Puck’s, his tongue quickly flicking against Puck’s before he pulls back and says, “Oh, hey! Coffee and pizza.”

“Sure you don’t want to check more thoroughly?” Puck asks. “If you need to be sure.”

“Yeah, that’s,” Finn starts, but then his mouth is on Puck’s again and he doesn’t finish whatever it is he was going to say. Puck lets his mouth fall open, his fingers tightening a little in Finn’s hair as he shifts position, Kurt’s arm around his waist. He’s more or less trapped between Kurt and Finn, which seems like a pretty damn ideal place to be. 

Finn runs his hands over Puck’s chest, stomach, and sides, occasionally pulling his mouth away from Puck’s to kiss him on his neck and throat. “Missed you,” Finn says, stroking his palm over Puck’s hip. 

“Yeah?” Puck lets his head drop to the side, against Kurt’s cheek. “Maybe you should show me.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks. “Show you like how?” He places his hand flat against Puck’s stomach, leaving it there for a moment before slowly sliding it downward. “Like that?”

“That seems like a good start,” Puck agrees, shifting his hips up. 

“Just a start?” Finn moves his hand ever so slightly down Puck’s stomach. “Better?”

“A little.”

Kurt presses his lips against Puck’s head, then leans up to kiss Finn as well. “I’ll come back when you tell me to,” he says softly, sliding out from underneath Puck and grabbing his phone and iPad both from the bedside table before quietly exiting the room. 

Finn looks between the door and Puck a few times before relaxing again and grinning at Puck. “Well, what would be a _lot_ better?”

“Mmm.” Puck has to take a minute to collect his thoughts because, just—damn. “You could fuck me again. If you wanted to.”

Finn’s hand slides the rest of the way down Puck’s stomach, until Finn’s fingers are just curling around Puck’s cock. “Yeah. I want to.”

“Yeah?” Puck runs his tongue along his lower lip and pushes into Finn’s hand. “How do you want me?”

Finn’s hand tightens and he moves it slightly. “Uh. I... have no idea.” He laughs a little and shakes his head. “I’m kinda not even sure how many ways there are.”

Puck smirks. “Let’s stick to the basics, darling?”

Finn laughs again. “I’m not even sure what counts as basics! Kinda’ve gotten the crash course so far, I think.”

“Side, stomach, or back?” Puck pauses. “Before was more or less stomach.”

“Ok, well,” Finn says, scrunching up his eyebrows a little, but still moving his hand on Puck’s cock. “What do you like best?”

“That depends on how I want it,” Puck says, grinning. “Hard and fast, slow, either one but with kissing...” Puck shrugs a little. 

“How do you want it?” Finn asks. He blushes and looks almost bashful. Puck reaches up and curls one hand around the back of Finn’s head, pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

“Why don’t we do it like this?” Puck says. “If you want?”

“I want,” Finn says, nodding his head. “Easier to kiss you.”

“Yeah.” Puck grins. “I like when you kiss me.”

“I kinda feel like I need training wheels or something,” Finn says. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” He blushes again and glances away. 

“Do you want me to talk you through it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I need that,” Finn says. “That’s ok?”

“Yes, darling.” Puck closes his eyes for a moment, grinning. “Okay. Lube’s in the drawer.”

Finn nods and sits up, leaning over the drawer to retrieve the lube. 

“First, you’re going to put some on your fingers, and then you’re going to slide one finger inside me.”

“Ok,” Finn says, and he flips open the bottle, pouring some lube onto his fingers with a look of intense concentration. “Don’t let me hurt you, ok? Tell me if I don’t do it right.”

Puck frowns but nods. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Finn takes a deep breath and then he kisses Puck gently, and Puck can feel the tip of Finn’s finger just grazing his opening. He tilts his hips towards Finn’s finger, rocking them a bit, and Finn slowly pushes the tip of his finger inside Puck, his lips still touching Puck’s. “Is this ok?” Finn says against Puck’s lips. 

“Yes. Please, more. Just push it inside. Please.”

Finn exhales sharply and does what Puck says, pushing his finger inside and kissing Puck again. Puck nods against his mouth, pushing himself onto Finn’s finger. “Another one,” Puck whispers. Finn pulls his finger back and hesitates for a moment before pushing two fingers inside Puck.

“Is that good?” Finn asks. “I want you to feel good.”

“Yes,” Puck answers, nodding. “Yes. Just move them. Fuck me with them.”

“Oh, god, baby,” Finn whispers, and then he looks a little surprised at what he’s just said. He starts moving his fingers in and out, watching Puck’s face while he does it. “What will make you feel good? Tell me, ok?” He hesitates for just a second and then adds, “Baby?”

“Okay,” Puck nods. “Okay. Um.” He has to pause again, his hips moving almost involuntarily. “Lube. On you. And just.” Puck moves his legs slightly. “Just push in. Please.”

“Do you want me to fuck you now, baby?” Finn asks, sounding more confident. “Is that what would make you feel good?”

“Yeah. Please, Finn. _Please_ fuck me.”

Finn quickly slides his fingers out of Puck and pours more lube into his hand, running his slick hand over his cock a few times. He positions himself between Puck’s legs and slowly pushes inside, one hand curving around Puck’s thigh. “Oh, god, Puck. Oh, fuck, baby!”

“Yes.” Puck knows he’s whimpering. “Please, _more_.”

Finn starts moving, slowly at first, sliding out and then pushing back in, leaning forward to kiss Puck every few thrusts, and then pulling back to look at his face again. He wraps one arm around Puck’s back and holds him as he starts moving faster, pressing his cheek to Puck’s, his mouth right by Puck’s ear, so that when Finn starts quietly babbling, Puck can hear him.

“You feel so good, Puck, so good. Love you so much. Love you, baby. God, so good, you are so good.” Finn’s still-slick hand wraps around Puck’s cock and strokes him once, twice, before Puck starts to come, crying out as he does. 

Finn moans “oh fuck” and then he thrusts hard into Puck a few more times before he comes, his face still resting against Puck’s. He’s very still for a moment before carefully letting his weight settle onto Puck. 

“Mmm. Hi.” Puck grins just because he can. 

“Am I crushing you?”

Puck shakes his head. “Nah.”

Finn giggles and then goes completely dead-weight limp on top of Puck. “Am I crushing you now?”

Puck snorts. “A little. Asshole.”

“Whatever, asshole. You love me,” Finn says, but he shifts his weight off of Puck again, rolling off of him and then over onto his back. “Dude, that was awesome.”

“Well, you’ll get better,” Puck smirks, waving one hand. 

“Fuck you, you weren’t complaining,” Finn says, poking Puck in the shoulder. “Don’t make me crush you again, ‘cause I’ll do it.”

“Then you’d be sad.”

“Nah, I’d only crush you a little bit.”

“Is that like a little dead? Sort of alive?”

“Yeah. It’s exactly like that. Mostly dead. I’ll only crush the stuff me and Kurt don’t need,” Finn says, grinning. “Hey, speaking of Kurt, where’d our Kurt go? We should have a Kurt.”

“He took his phone. Text him?” Puck frowns. “I think my phone’s over there.” He gestures in the direction of his clothes.

“My phone’s down there,” Finn says, pointing at his jeans on the floor. He crawls across Puck and leans off the edge of the bed, digging around in the pocket of his jeans for his phone. “Got it!” He starts texting, reading it aloud as he goes. “‘Kurt, please come back to bed and stop me from crushing Puck to death. Love, Finn’. There, that’ll do it.”

Puck laughs. “You’d better use a passcode no one else knows, dude. Right now I think half the glee club knows it.”

“I’ll have Kurt pick a new one for me. He always guesses mine anyway, so he may as well pick it.”

“That might have something to do with how you usually use sequential numbers.”

Finn shrugs. “Kurt’ll fix it.”

Puck grins. “Yeah.”

 

Kurt stands in the doorway for a minute, listening to the two of them banter. “What will I fix?” Kurt asks, crossing the room and sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling. 

“My phone. I need a passcode everybody doesn’t know,” Finn says, holding out his phone. 

“It’s a novel idea,” Kurt agrees, taking the phone and going to the Settings. “Okay. Baby, who’s your favorite baseball player? Wait, that doesn’t matter. What number does he wear?”

Puck looks confused for a moment, then shrugs. “Two.”

“Okay.” Kurt thinks for a moment. “Darling? Favorite professional football player’s number?”

“Eighty.”

“All right. Your new code is two-eight-zero-three.” Kurt types it in twice and then hands the phone back to Finn. 

“What’s the three for?” Finn asks. 

Kurt grins. “You can’t guess?”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to be your own favorite player,” Finn says, laughing. “But sure, that’ll work.”

“No, I just knew that if I hadn’t said professional, I would of course be both your favorite players.” Kurt grins and stretches out between them. “Right?”

“Sure, blue eyes. Sure.” Puck laughs. 

“Hell of a kick,” Finn agrees. 

“You’re messy,” Kurt comments, dragging a finger across Puck’s stomach and then licking it off. “Messy, messy boys. Can’t even figure out how to clean off without me?” He grins at both of them. 

“Maybe I was waiting on you to clean me off,” Puck fires back. 

“I was too busy crushing him to death,” Finn says. “That’s why you had to come in here and save him from me.”

Kurt laughs. “You two are so silly.” He drapes his arms over both of their chests. “My silly boys.”

“That’s me, totally silly,” Finn says. 

“See?” Kurt rolls over and shrugs. He tugs Puck down and kisses him softly, then more forcefully before turning to Finn and doing the same. 

“Not sure you get to exempt yourself,” Puck says mildly, running his fingers down Kurt’s side. 

“Are you saying I’m silly?” Kurt asks, but it’s too much effort to be completely indignant. 

“Maybe.” Puck grins. “What do you think, Finn?”

“I would never call Kurt silly,” Finn says, his voice serious.

“Let me guess. You’d just think it?” Kurt asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Have I ever had a thought I didn’t just go on and say out loud? Isn’t that the whole filter thing you say I don’t have?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt sniffs. “I don’t believe you.”

“Aww, no, you’re not silly,” Finn says, kissing the top of Kurt’s head. “You’re the bossofme.”

“Hmm.” Kurt sniffs again, then grins. “I am.”

“Yup, I pretty much just do whatever you tell me to do,” Finn says. “‘Cause, you know, _bossofme_.”

“Yes.”

Puck laughs. “Like your T-shirt said, K.”

“It was a very truthful shirt.” Kurt grins. 

“It’s the most accurate shirt,” Finn says. “You couldn’t have had a more accurate shirt.”

“We still need to get you all those shirts you say you need,” Puck says to Finn. “‘Cinnabon Bitch’ first, I think.”

“Oh, shit, now I want a Cinnabon right now,” Finn whines. “Puck, don’t talk about Cinnabons!”

“Poor darling,” Kurt says. “And no Cinnabons in sight.”

“I have to procure them before I can mention them now? Harsh, dude.”

“Hey, what was it you said on Friday? I shouldn’t talk about it if it’s, uh, not whatever in the near future, or something? Same thing goes with Cinnabons,” Finn says. 

“Talk about what?” Puck asks, smirking. 

Finn turns red and won’t quite meet their eyes. “Things that, uh, couldn’t be had right that moment.”

“What kind of things?” Kurt asks lightly. “Why don’t you refresh our memory?”

“You could have them now,” Finn says, his voice low. 

“Would you _like_ that?” Kurt grins and runs his fingers along Finn’s jaw. “Hate to do something you don’t like, Finn.”

“I would like that,” Finn says. 

“I think I would too.” Kurt leans up and kisses Finn softly. “I would like that very much, actually.”

“Very much?” Finn asks. 

“Yes, darling.”

“Very much me, too,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs quietly, and Kurt grins. “Well, at least we’re all on the same page.”

Finn makes a shy, crooked grin and a little color comes to his cheeks, and says, “Yeah.”

Kurt runs his thumb softly over Finn’s lips and rests his hand on Finn’s jaw. “Like the first time?” he asks quietly. 

Finn’s eyes close and he nods slowly. “Yeah. Like that,” he answers. “I want that.”

Kurt stretches out one hand only to have Puck drop the lube into it almost immediately. “K’s going to stretch you out this time, Finn,” Puck says, his voice low. “Press his fingers inside you. Sound good?”

Finn’s eyes are wide and he looks a little scared. He nods his head slightly, but it’s not a definitive nod. He touches his tongue to his bottom lip, his breathing a little more rapid. Kurt slides his other hand down Finn’s chest, then wraps his fingers around Finn’s erection, barely putting any pressure on it. Finn makes a soft sound that’s almost a moan.

“Just like you did for me,” Puck continues. “Nice and easy, make you feel good.” Puck leans over Kurt to kiss Finn, mouth closed first before Kurt can see Puck’s tongue trace along Finn’s lower lip. Finn seems to relax a little, parting his lips, his own tongue darting out to touch Puck’s. While they continue kissing, Kurt pours the lube onto his fingers and then slowly moves until he can run one slicked finger in a circle around Finn’s entrance. 

“So beautiful, Finn,” Kurt murmurs. “So hard for us, so willing. Our darling.” Finn moans into Puck’s mouth. Kurt slips his finger inside Finn, biting his lip. “God, you’re so tight. You’re going to feel so good around me. So, so good, my darling.” Kurt pushes a second finger in and moves his fingers slowly but firmly until the high-pitched whimpering noises Finn’s making change to open-mouthed cries. 

Kurt looks up to see Puck kissing down Finn’s neck and across his collarbone, and Kurt grins to himself as he continues moving his fingers in Finn, a third finger making its way inside gradually. 

“Kurt, oh god, oh god, Kurt,” Finn keeps repeating, sounding increasingly desperate. “Oh god oh god, _Kurt_.” One of his hands twists in the sheets, the other grabs at Puck’s shoulder. “Oh, god, Kurt, _please_.”

“Please what?” Puck whispers. “Tell us what you want, darling.”

“Please, Kurt, please, please fuck me, please,” Finn says, sounding like he’s about to lose all power to form words, much less coherent sentences. 

“God, yes,” Kurt hisses, moving behind Finn and pushing him just slightly more on his side. “Want to be inside you now.” Kurt removes his fingers and coats his cock before moving again, nudging at Finn’s entrance and then pushing steadily inside, not stopping until he’s completely inside Finn. “Oh, fuck, darling, so hot, so tight, _fuck_ you feel so good, Finn.”

Finn shudders against Kurt, gasping and making little noises. He pushes back against Kurt, and Kurt runs a hand down Finn’s side. Puck grabs the discarded bottle of lube and pours some onto his palm before taking Finn in the same hand. Then he turns, takes Finn’s arm and pulls it across him before insistently pushing backwards on Finn’s cock. Finn tugs him closer, his cock sliding into Puck, and his mouth against Puck’s ear so that Puck can hear him, murmuring, “Oh fuck, god, Puck, baby, oh god.”

“Yes, our baby,” Kurt gasps. “Oh, god, you two, so gorgeous, we must look.” He can’t come up with an appropriate word and starts to move, arm draped over both of his boys, mouth on Finn’s neck. 

Kurt moves slowly in and out of Finn, gently peppering kisses along Finn’s neck and shoulder, Finn’s hips driving into Puck at the same pace. Puck rocks his hips back to meet their thrust each time, and Kurt has a brief moment of lucid thought that anyone else in the house would have to hear them, hear the bed moving, the mattress creaking, their harsh breathing and their needy cries. 

Finn’s babbling against Puck’s neck, saying things like “beautiful” and “oh fuck” and “love you,” then he starts chanting, “Kurt, Kurt, please, _please please please_ ,” and thrusting forward into Puck more erratically. “Please tell me.”

Kurt’s breath hitches for a moment before he exhales. “Oh, god. God, Finn. Come now for us, Finn, come deep inside Puck.” Finn almost yells as he comes, clinging to Puck as his hips snap forward. Puck cries out a moment later, his body tightening in before he comes as well, and watching the both of them is all Kurt needs. He thrusts deep into Finn a final time, then comes with a final shudder, pressing tight against Finn’s back. 

“Mmm.” Puck’s the first to move or speak. “Fuck, you two. Just.”

“I am never leaving this bed ever,” Finn mumbles, his face smushed into the back of Puck’s head.

“We might want to change the sheets occasionally,” Kurt says thoughtfully. 

“Also shower sex.” Kurt doesn’t even have to look at Puck to know he’s smirking as he says that. 

“I’m never leaving this bed except for shower sex and take-out,” Finn amends. 

“Good additions,” Puck says, nodding a little. “Don’t want to lose energy. Or smell too much.”

“We’re rather fragrant,” Kurt says. “It’s very....”

“Awesome,” Finn finishes. “It’s awesome.”

“I was going to say somewhat obvious,” Kurt continues, amused. “A bit strong.”

“All mixed up together,” Puck adds. 

“No, it’s awesome.”

“None of that precludes it being awesome, you know, darling.” Kurt kisses Finn’s shoulder gently. 

“Well, ok, good,” Finn says. He wraps his arm more tightly around Puck and drags him closer, so that Finn’s draped around Puck. 

Kurt glances at the time and then picks up his phone. “We can sleep for a little bit.”

“Set an alarm?” Puck mutters. 

“Mmhmm,” Finn says. He relaxes and then goes limp, already dozing off.

“Done,” Kurt answers Puck, then sets down his phone. “Rest now.”


	2. Your Hearts and Mine Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downloadable mix and CD cover (front and back) to go along with our interlude fic, Your Hearts and Mine.

The soundtrack + cover art can be downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?49997fozsfgkabg).

We hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
